Guard Armor
The Guard Armor is a boss from Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is fought twice in Kingdom Hearts. For defeating it the first time, you get the Traverse Town specific accessory Brave Warrior. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' Leader of the Heartless in Traverse Town. It falls apart when it recieves damage, but each part attacks individually. Sora meets Donald and Goofy for the first time just before fighting this Heartless. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A Heartless that haunts Traverse Town. It appeared when the bells rang to wreak havoc on the town. Riku's Story A Heartless that haunts Traverse Town. It appeared before Riku as a token of the indeliable darkness in his heart. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Guard Armor is the leader of the Soldier-type Heartless, such as Soldiers and Large Bodies. The Guard Armor is the second boss of Traverse Town, as well as the first to be fought with Donald and Goofy in the party. It was sent to destroy the heart of Traverse Town, but was defeated by Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy. A second one was deployed to guard the Traverse Town keyhole from Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but flipped upside down into Opposite Armor. Segments .]] In the Olympus Coliseum, the Guard Armor (the Red Armor in Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix) was split into three segments, each featured in a separate seed in the Phil Cup. The 7th Seed featured the two feet (known as Hammerlegs). The 8th Seed featured the two arms (known as Gauntlets). Finally, the 9th Seed featured the torso and head (known as the Armored Torso). The Hammerlegs and Gauntlets can move and react independent from the Armored Torso, and do not require the presence of the Guard Armor's main brain. However, the Armored Torso requires the head's presence to function. This trait is not shared with the Opposite Armor, whose torso can function independently but whose parts all require the presence of the head to work. Most of the armors attacks consist of detaching its arms and legs. It also uses its torso to crush Sora. Guard Armor also appears in the Hades Cup, with all of the parts. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora fought the Guard Armor again, although it was only a memory and therefore not real. However, an Enemy Card was acquired after its defeat. ''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix'' In Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix, Guard Armor was recolored silver, red, yellow and blue. Strategy This Boss has a torso and four limbs, all of which act as targets. Remember to watch over your new teammates, since this is your first time controlling a party. Lock onto its torso and attack with combos, since your attacks will most likely strike the limbs as you go past them. Hitting the torso also keeps it from launching its main attack. Just remember to destroy the limbs before you actually finish off the torso. For winning this first battle, you’ll get a Brave Warrior accessory. Future battles against this foe (both during the Traverse Town Keyhole battle and the Hades Cup) do not yield prizes. Portions of this Boss also take part in tournaments as the Hammerlegs, Gauntlets and Armored Torso. Videos Future Installments Gamespot rumors that Guard Armor will be one of the first boss battles in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts coded. However these have been somewhat comfirmed as there is videos showing Roxas paired with Axel attacking and killing a miniature Guard Armour in Twilight Town. Card Guard Armor (Enemy Card) See Also *Opposite Armor *Red Armor fr:Armure Gardienne Category: Emblem Heartless Category: Bosses Category: Traverse Town